1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object gripping system, an object gripping method, a storage medium, and a robot system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-349491 discloses a robot hand which can change the way a gripped object is held with one hand and smoothly shift to the next operation. This robot hand includes a plurality of finger mechanisms, each of which includes a plurality of joint portions and rotating portions. This makes it possible to change the gripping state of a gripped object.
A conventional gripping portion is not designed to grip an object by selecting a gripping position on the object or a relative orientation between the object and the gripping portion in consideration of a change to a gripping state required in a subsequent process. For this reason, while the gripping portion grips an object, the portion undergoes many large changes in gripping state. In this case, the position and orientation change amount of the object increases to result in dropping the object when changing the gripping state or increasing the tact time required to change the gripping state.
In consideration of the above problems, the present invention provides a technique for measuring the position and orientation of an object from an image obtained by capturing the object, and gripping the object in consideration of a change to the gripping position on the object or the relative orientation which is required in a subsequent process.